


Tie That Binds

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shinto Wedding, sappy newly married couple, sneaky and camera happy Ino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji and Shikamaru finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie That Binds

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #22: A wedding

Shikamaru couldn't help but fidget in his seat as his mother brushed his hair out.

 

"Stop that or I'll be forced to start all over before I even get started," Yoshino scolded gently.

 

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous right now. I'm getting married, kaa-san."

 

"I know. Ino-chan and I did help Hiashi-san and Hinata-chan with the preparations for this after all. Don't worry so much, Shika."

 

"Don't call me that," was Shikamaru's automatic response. "And don't worry? Neji and I just wanted a quiet and simple ceremony. Not this huge, political thing it has turned into. I'm not a Kage or anything like that."

 

"But you are Konoha's representative for the Union and people know that eventually you'll be Konoha's Jōnin Commander and later advisor to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto when he becomes the Nanadaime Hokage. You've become very important and there was bound to be a lot of interest in your wedding. Especially since a lot of the people at the reception will be important dignitaries who are disappointed that they couldn't ever convince you to leave Konoha to marry one of their own sons or daughters. They're doubly interested because they want to see whom it was exactly that prevented their grand plans."

 

"Great," Shikamaru said with a scowl. "I'm going to have people trying to break Neji and I up before the day's even over."

 

"Don't think like that and stop glaring so scarily. You'll scare the shrine maiden if you're still scowling when she comes to lead you and Neji to the shrine. Besides, you and Neji are very happy together. Anyone with eyes and a working brain can see that."

 

"Well that rules out a fair portion of the guests at the reception," the younger Nara replied dryly.

 

Yoshino choked on a laugh. "Shikamaru! That's awful."

 

"You laughed, so you must agree with me a little at the very least," Shikamaru stated with a smirk.

 

"Oh Shikamaru, what am I going to with you?" Yoshino said as she shook her head.

 

"Finish putting my hair up in whatever hairstyle you were planning so I can pace like the nervous wreck I really am?"

 

"Poor baby," Yoshino crooned with a soft laugh. She gathered the top half of Shikamaru's hair and smoothed it out with the brush before she pinned a braid of soft black leather into the middle of the gathered hair to hide the pin. The braided leather had round beads of Tiger's Eye attached to the middle strand of leather and when Yoshino twisted the gathered hair along with the leather up into a simple bun she made sure that each of the beads were visible and would catch the light. She pinned the bun into place to ensure that it would not come loose until the pins were removed from his hair. She brushed the rest out over his shoulders. "There, all done. If you'd have stayed still it would have been done faster."

 

Shikamaru stood and pulled at the sleeves of his black haori to straighten them. He took a shaky breath. "I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm so damn nervous that I feel like I'm one loud noise away from jumping clear out of my damn skin."

 

"I was pretty nervous too," Yoshino said understandingly. "It was months after my own marriage that Inoichi told me that Shikaku had been so nervous that he actually made himself ill for a little while. The nerves will settle down once the ceremony is over."

 

"I really hope you're right. I don't think I can stand waiting too much longer. Why couldn't we have settled on a morning wedding?"

 

"Because the time needed to get you both ready would have still been the same. The only differences it would have made is that you'd have needed to be up even earlier then you were today - which would have had you exhausted and in a foul mood all day - and making the reception even longer when it comes to how long the dignitaries will stay. They'll be leaving after the meal is over since the rest of the reception is restricted to family, close friends, and the Clans of Konoha. The Clans have their own traditions that outsiders are not allowed to be a part of, after all."

 

"That's good. Means Neji and I won't have to deal with them the whole time." Shikamaru started to pace the room. "How much time do we have left before we need to leave so that we'll be at the shrine on time?"

 

"Maybe thirty minutes," Yoshino replied. "Just sit down and try to relax. You'll work yourself up too much if you don't."

 

**************************************************************

 

"Hinata, my hair is fine the way it is. I would much rather wear it without adornment anyway," Neji said as he lightly batted his cousin's hands away from his loose dark brown hair.

 

"Oh, Neji-nii-"

 

"It's fine," Neji asserted with an amused laugh.

 

"He's right, daughter. Leave Neji's hair alone," Hiashi commanded gently. "If anyone says anything against his hair being down they will promptly learn that a Hyūga man's hair is a point of pride. We have no need for elaborate hairstyles."

 

"Hai, otou-sama. It's just so long now," Hinata murmured as she eyed Neji's hair, which was now past the man's hips.

 

"Of course it is. Neji is one of the best warriors in our Clan. He has more than earned his right to have his hair as long as it is now. Come now, Hinata. Let us leave Neji be until it is time for us to leave. There is no need in fussing over him when it will only make him nervous."

 

"Hai!"

 

Neji sighed the moment his uncle and cousin left. He smoothed his haori with one hand in an attempt to calm down. He was much more nervous than he appeared and couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru was as nervous as he was. Then he shook his head in a mild self-reprimand. Of course Shikamaru was. The Nara was probably pacing his dressing room as a nervous wreck.

 

Shikamaru's and Ino's twenty-third birthdays had just passed three weeks ago and Naruto's only three days ago. The Nara was very likely overwhelmed by the fact that all of these important dates were so close together. His uncle and his soon to be mother in-law had both agreed that an early fall wedding would be best and had just gone from there. At the very least he and Shikamaru had been able to veto the wedding date that was just after the Nara's and Ino's birthdays in late September. That had been both of the families' original plan and the young Nara Clan Head had nearly had a breakdown from all the stress that came with helping in the planning of the wedding, the thought of dealing with his and Ino's shared birthday party and then his own wedding being almost directly after that. Because of that Neji had been firm in their refusal of the sooner date. Shikamaru's physical and mental health was much more important than their wedding.

 

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. "Yes?"

 

"Neji," Naruto poked his head into the room. "You'd better get going to meet Shikamaru. I don't think you want to be late to walk with Shikamaru to the shrine. Ino said that he's in a right state from all the nerves and he might just snap if he has to deal with anything else today."

 

"I will not be late. Thank you for informing me of Shikamaru's mental state."

 

"No problem," the Uzumaki said.

 

**************************************************************

 

The walk to the shrine was conducted in silence. Though Neji did smile softly when Shikamaru linked their fingers in a tight grasp. Once they reached the shrine, the ritual musicians and the shrine maiden lead the couple and the wedding participants to the Lower Worship Hall within the shrine. There, the two men bowed to the priest and the priest purified them and the assembled congregation. When he was done, the priest picked up an old scroll and opened it carefully. He read from it to announce the marriage to the Hachiman Okami and to seek the blessing and protection of the kami for the couple. At the end of this the shrine maiden dedicated several sacred dances to the kami.

 

The two shinobi were then bade to exchange the three nuptial cups of sake, taking three sips from each cup, that had been place before the kami. Afterwards, Neji and Shikamaru read out the marriage vow together.

 

"We make this marriage vow respectfully before the Hachiman deity.

 

We, Neji and Shikamaru are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day and to become husbands through the blessings of the Hachiman deity.

 

We swear before the Hachiman deity to love and respect each other forever

and strive to bring our family prosperity.

 

Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony

and to work to share the divine grace of Hachiman deity by helping people and society."

 

The priest then handed them the tamagushi so that the couple could pray silently for several long moments before they rotated the tamagushi clockwise so that the stems of the branches faced the alter. The men placed the tamagushi on the table and then bowed deeply twice. They clapped their hands twice and bowed once more. Once this was completed, the priest bade them to exchange the simple silver rings that had been bought for this occasion. Finally, cups of sake dedicated to the kami were presented to all of the members of the Hyūga and Nara Clans to symbolize a strong bond between both families.

 

With the actual ceremony done, the marriage certificates that would legalize their union were presented and signed. The first was to be given to the Kage of their village. The second was for the two men to use as proof of their marriage in any situation that may require it. Both Neji and Shikamaru were understandably relieved by the end of the ceremony. They'd been through many hardships before this and now no one could force them apart. Now all they had to do was get through the reception.

 

* * *

 

The reception itself was simple enough even if it was more than a bit stiff and formal because of their important guests. The now married couple was forced to go through the beginning of reception and the meal with forced smiles and false politeness. They listened to both the speeches full of empty congratulations that were made by dignitaries and the more heartfelt speeches made by their friends and family members.

 

Eventually, once the meal had ended, Hiashi stood and brought attention to himself. "Honored guests, as was stipulated in the invitations, I'm afraid that the rest of the reception is for the Clans of Konoha only. Many of the Clans that were invited have traditions for honoring the marriages of the couples that come from other Clans and they would prefer if those who are not considered as such to not be here when they honor my nephew and nephew in-law. We are, of course, very grateful that you came all this way to be here today and when you leave there will members of my Clan and the Nara Clan waiting for you to present each family with a gift to express our heartfelt gratitude. It is the wish of all here that your return to your homes will be swift, safe, and peaceful. May the kami bless each and every one of you and every member of your households."

 

Hiashi and all of the Clans bowed and the dignitaries returned the bows and blessing with their own before slowly filtering out. This eventually left just left the highest ranking members of the Clans and Neji's and Shikamaru's friends.

 

"Ah! They're finally gone!" Ino cheered happily. "This means we can actually celebrate for real."

 

Inuzuka Tsume laughed, "A real relief, that's for sure. Good going, Hyūga. You had all of those stuck up prissies hanging off of your every word."

 

"It was the polite thing to do instead of simply outright dismissing them. That would have only caused trouble for Konoha," Hiashi said simply.

 

"It was not a lie that each Clan has their own way of honoring their comrades and allies when it comes to marriage. That being said, the Aburame would be more than happy to ensure that there are no dangerous or invasive insects within the perimeter of the married couple's' household," Aburame Shibi stated.

 

Neji and Shikamaru bowed to Shibi and Shikamaru said, "We would be honored to accept your help in this. Especially since this could protect my Clan's deer and therefore the medicines that are derived from their antlers."

 

Shibi looked over at his son, "Shino, you are good friends of the married couple. Would you have any issue in performing this service for them?"

 

"I would not. I would be more than happy to aid them," Shino said.

 

Shibi nodded, "When you are ready, pick three more members of our Clan to help you."

 

"Hai, tou-san."

 

"Well, the rest of us have services that we will provide for the married couple but I, for one, think that right now it's time for some fun. No more stiff, formal stuff!" Ino state. "I brought a radio! So it's time for dancing and pictures!"

 

There was a loud round of agreements and Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, a little wary of Ino's plans.

 

"Oh don't look like that. I just want some good pictures. The pictures that were taken earlier were stiff and forced. You two don't have to act that way now."

 

"That is true. We did also promise to take some nice photos for Yoshino," Neji said softly.

 

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine. What else do you want, Ino? I know you well enough to know that pictures can't be all that you want from me and Neji."

 

"I want you two to act the way you usually would with one another. After all, you only get married once if you marry the right person. You guys can be as sappy as you want to be with each other and no one can say a darn thing. Also, I want a dance."

 

"Ino, you know I don't -"

 

"Just one dance each for me and Yoshino-oba-san? Please?" Ino begged and gave Shikamaru her puppy eyes.

 

Neji started laughing quietly. "It's just dancing, Shikamaru. Surely we can indulge Ino and your mother just this one time."

 

Shikamaru's eyes rolled upwards as if looking for divine intervention as he sighed, "Ah damn it. All right, fine, but just those two dances. No more."

 

* * *

 

As Shikamaru had predicted to himself earlier in the evening, two dances had turned into many more not only with Ino and his mother but the rest of the women as well. One upside was that Neji was dragged onto the dance floor just as often as he was. Shikamaru had just sat down to rest his feet when a slow song came on and Neji caught him by surprise. The Hyūga pulled the reluctant Nara back to his feet and onto the dance floor. Once there Neji curled an arm around Shikamaru's waist and pulled him close as they swayed together. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders when it became apparent that his husband wouldn't be letting him go and Neji cupped the back of Shikamaru's neck. The Hyūga tilted his head down slightly, pressing his forehead against the Nara's and looked him in the eyes. Shikamaru blushed at emotional intimacy of their position and dropped his eyes.

 

"Don't," Neji said, his voice softer than it had ever been before.

 

It caused Shikamaru's eyes to dart up and look at the Hyūga in surprise, "Neji?"

 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. So don't look away from me as if ashamed."

 

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he rasped quietly, "I'm not. I could never -"

 

"I know, Shikamaru. I also know that being like this in front of people makes you uncomfortable but it's just for today. Besides, this is supposed to be a happy occasion meant for us." Neji brushed his nose against Shikamaru's as he murmured, "You have such a lovely smile when you choose to actually smile. So smile for me, my love."

 

The honest compliment had Shikamaru blushing again but the words still caused him to smile shyly at his husband, peeking up at the Hyūga through his eyelashes.

 

Neji's eyes softened and warmed even more than they had earlier when they had first seen each other right before the wedding. The Hyūga smiled back at Shikamaru, "That's the one. That is the smile that's meant only for me and no one else."

 

Shikamaru cheeks burned a little hotter from his blush and his smile widened a little more. Neji laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the Nara's cheek. They missed Ino gesturing frantically to one side for Sakura to give her the large, clunky camera. The moment it was in her hands she started snapping pictures. They did, however, notice the flash of light and they both looked at her. She gave them a smile and a thumbs up. Neji laughed in amusement and shook his head at her antics, "Ignore her. If Ino wants to take pictures nothing is really going to stop her. Besides, I'm certain those pictures will turn out nicely."

 

"Easy for you to say," Shikamaru grumbled but Neji could tell the Nara's heart wasn't in it. Shikamaru heaved a soft and content sigh and pressed himself closer, burying his face in Neji's neck. He could hear the camera going off again. "She's gone snap happy with that thing."

 

"Perhaps, but it means we will have better pictures than the ones that were taken earlier. I appreciate her efforts.

 

"Yeah, I know." Shikamaru tightened his hold around Neji's shoulders. "Earlier was absolute crap. I'd have been happier if our wedding reception hadn't been made internationally public."

 

"You are an important person now."

 

Shikamaru lifted his head and wrinkled his nose, "I was fine just being important to the people who matter most. Like you."

 

Neji smiled at those words and pressed his forehead to Shikamaru's again and whispered, "I love you, Nara Shikamaru."

 

Shikamaru's eyes softened to a dark amber color and brightened. He smiled softly, "I love you too."

 

Neji ducked his head and kissed Shikamaru gently and chastely for several long minutes. He felt the Nara completely relax against him. Shikamaru brought his hands up to tangle his fingers in Neji's hair. Shikamaru's lips parted as he sighed into the kiss and Neji took the chance to deepen the kiss briefly. He felt, more than heard, the soft, content hum the Nara made in response to the light caress of his tongue against Shikamaru's. Finally, Neji broke the kiss and lifted his head.

 

"I think we've been here long enough. Don't you? Oji-sama booked us a nice hotel room here. We could take a long, hot bath before we head to bed," Neji said softly to Shikamaru.

 

"Mm. That sounds good," Shikamaru whispered back, his eyes warming with something more than the affection normally found there.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story came out later than I wanted it to. The reason is the amount of research that had to go into it so that I could rework a traditional Shinto wedding to make it work for our favorite men. It's not perfect but you have to remember that they live in a world that's pretty different from ours, so yeah.
> 
> I got the majority of my info from here: http://www.tsurugaoka-hachimangu.jp/shinto_is/shinto_wedding.html
> 
> Anyway, I hope this meets the expectations of all my readers. Enjoy!


End file.
